


Revelation

by Flutterbat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enjoying the view, F/M, First Date, He likes her, Innocent Fluff, Pegasus Ride, She likes him, Support reference, They like each other but don't know it yet, fluff in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: Some entirely fluffy drabbles (with some reference to their support chain) regarding how, despite everything, the Crown Prince of Nohr and High Princess of Hoshido fell in love with each other.





	1. Pegasus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a brief respite from the longer, more ambitious story to post some silly little things as they pop into my head regarding one of my OTPs. This first instalment happens (in theory) not long after their localised A support.

He would never admit it publicly. As a son of King Garon, he always had to be seen to take the lead when it came to getting the attentions of a Lady, but he had been thrilled when the High Princess had invited him on a pegasus ride. Xander had always enjoyed riding - one of his favourite things to do in his rare down time was to take his stallion out on long gallops alone across wide open fields with the wind rushing through his hair and no cares in the world. He had also been trained in wyvern riding too, as per the standard of all high born Nohrians, but pegasi were rare in Nohr and they were very different. There were not many in the royal stable and it had been difficult for him to justify such indulgences when there were wars to be fought and scheming courts to wrangle. 

Yet here he was, dressed in casual riding gear, stood before High Princess Hinoka of Hoshido, like a novice rider, as she went through the various nuances of pegasus riding and how they differed from standard, non-winged mounts.

He was tall, so although she had initially invited him to ride together, on reflection she had told him it would be better for them to take two pegasi as not to overload them. The mount she had selected for him was a magnificent ebony coloured beast with gleaming charcoal hair and pitch black wings that was a couple of hands bigger than her own personal mount. Xander had always been an animal lover and while he was glad he would not overburden her own ride, for some inexplicable reason, he felt disappointed that they would not be riding in the same saddle. His pegasus snorted and gave him a critical look, in return his offered his hand for it to sniff - when it nudged it in return, he reached out to touch it proper, feeliing the body of it’s fur softer than any bedding he’d been given at the castle. Its wings were even softer than it’s fur, and the pegasus made a contented sound as it ran his hands over the beast in greeting. 

“Oh, he likes you!” If he didn’t know better, he would have thought the High Princess sounded surprised. 

“I have always found animals more earnest than people,” he replied. 

He could of sworn she blushed a little as she stuttered, “Pegasi are very good are reading people. They say in Hoshido they can stare into a riders soul, he must see that you have a good heart.”

“That is kind of you to say,” he replied, feeling a little heat in his own cheeks, while feeling glad that he had never been one to be cursed with excessive blushing. His temporarily mount nosed at his hand some more, and then gave a contented whinny. “I am very much looking forward to seeing this place you have told me about, Princess Hinoka.”

She gave him an honest to gods smile. It lit up her her face, and he could not help but think how lovely it make her look. “You’ll love it, Prince Xander. It’s so peaceful there, when things get too much I go there with my pegasus and just take in the view. The beauty of it all really helps me to put things in perspective.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Xander returned her smile - smiling wasn’t something he did much these days, so it felt awkward to him when he did but he wanted to show the princess that he appreciated her openness at taking him somewhere so personal. He looked at her as he smiled and thought he saw her blush again. “ I await your lead,” he said as he climbed on to the pegasus. 

He only had to nudge it slightly before it took off and soon they were both soaring through the clear skies, the wind rushing through his hair but his gaze was fixed on his guide. He couldn’t help but marvel at how confident she was, and how graceful and in control she looked a top of her sky horse.

Eventually they landed at the top of a cliff with a stream that fell off into a waterfall - Hinoka had been true to her word, it had only been accessible by pegasus-back. “What do you think?” she had asked him.

The view was undoubtably spectacular - the rolling, verdant hills with their trees draped in soft clouds, framed with the sound of rushing water. For some reason that he had not been able to fathom, or perhaps had not wanted to question just yet, Xander had mostly been looking at her as he eventually replied in answer to her question, “Absolutely beautiful.”


	2. Forward, Then Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka recalls the first time she really interacted with Xander.

Princess Katerina was the youngest of their five children, and sometimes Hinoka did wonder how she had managed to produce such a dainty, delicate girl. Her daughter was all about fine dresses, silk ribbons and fairytale romance - she did not have the slightest interest in picking up a weapon, or fighting, or any kind of conflict or intrigue. Katerina was in many ways a perfect princess, and at the very moment she was currently gushing in her mother’s company about an up coming tournament that would be taking place in Windmire later that month.

“Oh Mother,” she had sighed, “Do you think any of the knights taking part will take my favour?”

“They would be foolish not to,” replied Hinoka.

Her daughter squeaked in excitement and then stopped and paused and gasped. “What if… what if Father doesn’t approve of them? Or the brothers?”

Hinoka hummed in amusement. Xander had a soft spot for all of their children and would do anything to make them happy, but he was especially protective of his little princess, his only daughter. She doubted there was a man alive on the continent that Xander would consider worthy of his daughter's hand, and Siegbert and his younger brothers took after his father when it came to his baby sister. They were perhaps too protective, but it was funny to watch them all bluster and deny it when she challenged them on it. “There are many noble knights who will be fighting in the tournament, I am sure your father and brothers can’t dislike them all.” _Although they certainly would try_ , but she left that thought unsaid.

“Oh I hope so,” sighed Katerina. “This tournament could be the first time I meet my future husband. It’ll be so lovely, and quite the story to tell our future children. Just imagine! A brave and noble knight, victorious in the tilt with my favour tied to his lance, how romantic…” She then looked earnestly at her mother. “Do you remember the first time you spoke to Father?”

“Of course,” answered Hinoka. “It would be hard to forget.”

 

****

Her mind flashed back to a time when the Nohrian and Hoshidan alliance was still in it’s infancy. She was at a war council. Both of her brothers were present, along with the Nohrian princes.

“ _Are you being serious?!_ ” she had raged.

“Yes,” replied the youngest Nohrian prince, deadpan, as he put forth his plan. “We need someone to lead from the from the front and Xander’s cavalry platoon would be perfect for the job. But in order to fortify the position we need to secure these ridges here…” he pointed at the map on the table “…and here. Once they are under our control Xander can surge forward and seize the base.”

“If you think I am just going to fly away like some sort of coward…” she had protested.

“You would not be flying away, this is a recognised military strategy,” huffed Leo. “Something that seems to escape you.”

Hinoka had bristled. “Come a little closer and say that again you little…!”. Her older brother was also present and he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Leo did not rise to her attack. “I would have asked Camilla, but she is still recovering from the archer ambush last week. You’ll need to ride with Xander as far as these woods here…” he motioned at the map again, “…and then once you’ve reached this point your squad will leave to take the ridges. You’ll avoid the berserkers that guard the area so your lancers will not be at risk, and you’ll also be well out of range of the archers that man the walls. Do you think you can do that?”

Hinoka huffed and crossed her arms. Behind her she was aware that Takumi was whispering something to Ryoma but she couldn’t quite catch what he was saying. In front of her, the youngest prince of Nohr was smirking at her like he had won a victory while his brother remained stone faced and unreadable. It was Ryoma who broke the silence and before she could protest any further he said, “We see the benefit of your plan, Prince Leo, and we consent. However.” He paused. “If anything happens to Hinoka, then all the graces of the dusk and dawn dragons will not shield you from Hoshido’s fury.”

That was how she ended up at the front of a column of troops riding along side Nohr’s crown prince, fuming that her brothers had volunteered her for this mission without even asking. She hadn’t said a word to Xander since they’d left camp, her mind had mostly been occupied with how she was going to tell Ryoma and Takumi off later. Princes they may be, but it didn’t give them a free pass to order her around like a common solider. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Xander commanded a sudden stop and urged his destrier forward from the group. Time seemed to stand still for a moment but in a flash he had drawn his holy blade and was cutting down an enemy berserker that had suddenly erupted from the surrounding foliage. Their group was suddenly surrounded by a pack of axe wielding maniacs and Xander shouted an order for any lance wielders to retreat to the back and get in formation… but Hinoka wasn’t about to let the enemy off for such a cowardly tactic or let them get close to her comrades. With a swirl of her naginata she cut one down herself and engaged another before they could really get close to her troops… but then everything went black.

She awoke later with a banging headache in a Nohrian medical tent. The crown prince loomed over her. “Ah,” he had said, “I’m glad to see you are awake now.”

Hinoka groaned. “What… what happened? The ambush…” 

Xander’s expression gave nothing away. "The enemy were made to regret their actions.”

"How did I get here?"

"You came with me."

“What of the other Hoshidans in our party?”

“They are all well.”

That surprised her somewhat and she momentarily fell quiet, but before she could ask more questions she noticed his eyes narrow and he added, “Which is more than can be said for their princess.”

“Don’t start,” she grumbled in reply.

“Far be it for me to admonish you,” said Xander. “I will leave that to your siblings. But if I may make an observation… in your rush to engage the enemy you left yourself wide open for a counter attack and you paid the price. I dare say Leo had a point when he said your fighting style was reckless.”

If her head hadn’t been throbbing, she would have gotten up and punched him right there and then but all she could do was groan from the pain. “You… you have no right… What’s it to you anyway, why do you care?”

Xander looked at her, a gaze that she felt might have pierced her soul. The rest of his face gave nothing away though. “Believe it or not, Princess Hinoka, there are those that care for you in the army. I would implore you to think more closely of them in future.” He turned to leave but looked at her over his shoulder. “You are also a respected ally. It would have been improper to leave you to die.”

Hinoka gingerly reached up to rub her head. “You didn’t have to do that,”

“I beg to differ,” said Xander and then he paused. “I sent word back to the main camp regarding what had happened, so your family did not worry when we did not reach our position. I suspect Prince Ryoma will be here shortly, so I take my leave. Rest well, Princess.”

He left her alone with her thoughts.

****

“He had just saved my life,” Hinoka said simply and quietly.

Katerina put her hands together and rested them on her chest. “Oh Mother,” she sighed. “ _How romantic._ ”

Hinoka fought a smile. She did not have the heart to tell her daughter, that at the time, she had considered the situation was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added in a few personal head-canons here (re: their married life and children) but it seems fun to me that Hinoka would have a daughter that is nothing like her so I couldn't resist putting it in. 
> 
> The Patriarchy in Hoshido is real.
> 
> In their C support Hinoka is already coming to Xander for advice, so I wanted to play with the idea of what Xander had done to make her trust him so much. I worry that the situation is a little cliche, but it seemed like a good place to start. 
> 
> I hope you all like it, if you enjoyed it let me know.


	3. A First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka can't sleep and finds someone of curiosity. 
> 
> (Jumping back to when to Nohr and Hoshido first joined forces)

It is late on a moonless night, but Hinoka can’t sleep. She’s always been a light sleeper but since the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces joined forces, camp has just been… noiser. She has taken to wondering the camp - perhaps a walk will clear her head, and the fresh air bring sleep.

Her patrol is largely uneventful, but she did gently place a blanket over a sleeping Takumi. He had curled himself around one of his retainers -Oboro- and she is tucked tightly in a ball, her head resting on his shoulder. She vaguely recalls her youngest brother mentioning over dinner once that he is worried about her, that she doesn’t rest well on dark nights especially now there are Nohrians around. He must have decided to stay with her until she fell asleep, but clearly he succumbed to his tiredness too… it strikes Hinoka as something very sweet and noble of him.

When she gets back to her quarters she is still frustratingly awake. So, she picks up her naginata and heads over the the armoury and training circle. She hasn’t had time to clean or polish it yet… Setsuna fell into some more traps, Azama offended some people and then there was the war meeting… not enough hours in the day.

She grabs a cloth from the weapons area and sits down in a quiet spot, beginning to rub the dirt and gore off the metal blade of her weapon. It is then, when she hears a swoosh and a dull thud, that she realises she is not alone.

He’s quite a physical presence and she is not sure how she missed him. But he’s there and he is currently intensely focused, practicing with a training sword. An upward slice, then a downward one, a thrust forward and then the practice blade collides with the training dummy so hard it makes her wince. Prince Xander is a force of nature and does not hold back, even in training. And suddenly she is back on the plains of Hoshido watching Ryoma go toe-to-toe with the man in front of her. She hadn’t felt it then, but she does now - fear for her brother, and what Xander could do to him if he slipped up or lost concentration, even for a second.

_Could have._

Watching him swing and move, he is beautiful and terrible all at the same time, and she has to remind herself that he is a trusted ally now. The thought makes her glad and she is grateful that her hot-headed, adored older brother no longer has to face him in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, not super duper shippy but it's implied she finds him easy on the eye so I guess it counts? And I didn't think I could get away with making a new work for this snippet. 
> 
> Put some bonus Takuobo in because I adore them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you got this far C:


	4. The Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the past now - Ikona and Hinoka go to a festival, where they meet a fortune teller.

When Hinoka was little, she had gone to a festival with her mother, Queen Ikona. They had a lot of fun playing games and tasting treats, and while they were there the Queen and the little princess had happened to pass a fortune teller. She was quite pretty (quite unlike the ones in her books) had smiled so warmly at them that Hinoka had begged her mother to take her over; although the Queen was reluctant, eventually she relented.

Giggling, Hinoka had crossed the lady's palm with silver, and then the Fortune Teller took her tiny hand and fell into a trance. 

"You will grow to be brave and strong, little one," the fortune teller had said in a far away voice. "And one day you will be a bold and fearsome Queen, who will command the respect of 10,000 men."

The fortune teller didn't have a chance to finish, because at that point her mother had interrupted the session and dragged Hinoka away. She had been upset and protested but Ikona had stroked her hair tenderly, and said, "Don't listen to that old witch, my darling. Your father is in good health, and your brother is valiant and strong. Do not worry about such burdens, for they will never be yours." She kissed her on the head.

****

Sometimes, when she is sat in the Queen's Chair in Castle Krackenberg's great hall beside her husband, King Xander, Hinoka thinks about that Fortune Teller. She wonders what happened to her and what she would she say, if she could see her now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dameceles for her help with the tweaking of this :3
> 
> I've wanted to scribble something that could have a double meaning for a while now. It's not long but it was fun to write.


End file.
